


History Repeats Itself

by KaneMisaki



Series: Dark Hopes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Tom obsesses over the Golden Trio, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneMisaki/pseuds/KaneMisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a limit. Hermione has a limit, so does Ron, and even Harry. They just reached it when they had gone too far back in time and adopted a young Tom Riddle. There's only so much they could do to keep what little sanity Harry has left, and stop the madness of Tom Marvolo Riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats Itself

_"Tom, someone is here for you." The voice was cold, emotionless, unloving to him._

_Looking up from his small bed, he saw her standing at the door. It was hard to remember her name, even her face was unseeing to him, as if she was a faceless stranger that need not to be remembered or recognized. He got up from his bed and walked towards her; no one had ever came to see him before._

_Kids his own age passed by in a blur, without color without faces, everyone and everything was the same to him. They all looks the same girls to girls and boys to boys. Following her silently - there was no need for small talk. They hated him; it was no secret, though they tried to show no differences, it was still there. He was different from them so they hated him and he was alone._

_They walked to a door, the door that led to the office of that annoying woman that would scold him for no reason what-so-ever. Opening the door was of no difficult to the lady who called him, but something was strange when the door opened to reveal three peculiar strangers, enigmas?_

_Colors. Unlike so many others that came or go, they had caught his eyes. Intense deep blue, hue brown, and strange green orbs stared at his own dark brown ones. Two man and one woman he realized. The man with green eyes had a messy mob of black hair on top of his head that reached his shoulder blades; on either side of him were the remaining woman and man. Fiery red, that was the color of the other male's hair, he also had freckles brushing across his cheeks and nose. The only female of the trio had bushy brown hair pulled back and warm amber brown eyes._

_"Hello Tom, do you want to come home with us?" The only noticeable woman asked; quietly, peacefully._

_His eyes widened; never in his six years of life had he been asked if he wanted to come home with them, he only dared to wish of this in his dreams. However, years of neglect had left his dubious of others kindness. He didn't answer her and looked down. No one wanted him then and definitely not now._

_Shifting of movements caught his eyes and he looked up; only to be met with the pretty green eyes of that man. He was kneeling in front of Tom so that they could see eye to eye. "Do you want to be a part of our family? We really need a little brother." He said kindly; jokingly._

_Hope blossomed in his chest and he nodded hesitantly. "I can't hear you?" The man said, cupping his right ear with the same hand and a smile tugging on his face._

_"Yes." Tom whispered; happily, dazed, and excited._

_"I'm Harry." The man - now Harry - introduced. He looked back at his companions, and the woman spoke first, "I'm Hermione, and the prat next to me is Ron." Ron glared at her, but otherwise stayed silent._

_Coughing to get their attentions, they turned to the patron of the orphanage. Once she checked that all eyes were on her she spoke in a business like voice, "I understand that Tom will be adopted into your family, so please sign these papers and everything is official."_

* * *

"T-Tom!" Pale hair clung to the other's head and the rest of his long hair fell limply on the mattress.

How long? How long had this been going on? Since second year? Or in late first year? Ever since he came to Hogwarts everything became colorless again. He couldn't tell the difference anymore, as if everything became lifeless in his eyes.

Abraxas fisted the sheets as he came and after a few more thrust Tom did as well. Pulling out of the other Tom got up from the bed and started grabbing his things; he never did like the sticky feeling clinging onto his skin. It made him impure, imperfect unlike his precious older siblings. Walking out their shared room in pants and a handful of clean close he to the perfect's bathroom.

Once he got everything ready for his bath he started to scrub at his skin until it was an angry blistering red color. Every time, he hates this feeling so much yet whenever an opportunity presents itself to him he always takes it. To some levels it makes him sick inside, but there was nothing he can do about it. How did he ended up doing this?

For the first five and a half year of his life outside that damned orphanage he had led a happy life with his older brothers and sister. Everything was so bright and full of colors; Hermione's warm brown eyes, Ron's Expelliarmus red hair, and Harry's Avada Kedavra green eyes. Everything about them was perfect: appearances, personality, and their souls were so pure, so innocent.

Tom always believe that he could live in that life with them, but as he got older he soon saw that the three shared a certain connection that he couldn't reach. Something that he wasn't able to get, and as he separated from them because of Hogwarts; it became even clearer to him. Yes, he was better than the other students, younger or older, but he paled in comparison with the other three. Something else, he was forgetting something else. Something he had lost when he wasn't around his precious siblings, but he couldn't remember what it was.

Snapping out of his thoughts he finished washing up and got out of the bath; he had an image to keep at the Slug Club after all. Putting on a clean pair of pants and the rest of his uniform, Tom walked out the bathroom and started for Professor. Slughorn's class.

As usual it was grueling to be in the same room as that buffoon, but he had his uses. There were other students of course, but that only annoyed Tom more, he was never a peoples person and liked his solitude; the only person in there that didn't completely annoy Tom was Abraxas, someone who was at least tolerable.

After thirty minutes passed the meeting was finally drawing to an end, but, of course, Professor. Slughorn must make an important announcement. "I understand that all of you must be excited for another Halloween feast coming up. I asked Headmaster Dippet if I could host my own party for the holiday and he so kindly agreed. I am inviting you all to come, and bring dates as well. There will also be invitations outside of school for important people; a big chance for the future, might I add."

Some of the younger members of the club whispered amongst each other in amazement, while Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Another one of Slughorn's parties. The only thing that attracted Tom's attention was that he would invite 'important' people over to the party as well, there was a chance that Hermione, Ron, and Harry might be invited.

Hopefully it would be either Harry or Hermione. It wasn't that he didn't care for Ron, but whenever they were in the same room Ron would give off a cold aura to his and the atmosphere would turn tense. The only time when that didn't happen would be when Harry is in the same room as them as well, not even Hermione could stop Ron's cold shoulder.

"Your over thinking about his party, Riddle." Abraxas cool voice whispered as they walked along side each other.

Not even bothering to look at the other male, Tom merely gave a thoughtful look. "I doubt that, since I was more busy thinking at the prospect that maybe one of _my_ siblings could come." Tom replied gently. No, not for the others sake, but because he mentioned them.

"Oh yes, your oldest brother is very high in the Ministry and so is that sister of yours. As for your favored brother, well he's the head of the Peverell house and high in the ranks too. I guess that would count as important in Slughorn's book." Abraxas drawled.

"They _are_ important, all of them, remember that Abraxas. The Peverell house is related to the Slytherin ancestry and so much more. My other brother and sister have enough power to do a lot of damage on your family and to other pure-blood families alike, they're simply too kind to do so." Tom said calmly, but the Malfoy caught the hint.

No one ever got away from Tom Riddle without facing the consequences. If you speak about his siblings everything had to perfect regardless of what it is about; if they're genuine compliments or praises then you'll live without fear, but if they aren't or the tone isn't right then you'll pay deeply.

* * *

_"Harry, why didn't I inherit the Peverell name?" A young eight year old Tom asked as he was being carried by his big brother._

_Harry looked down at him and gave a bright smile. "No reason, I just like your name better that way. Besides it's nice, Tom Marvolo Riddle has a nice ring to it. That and I like riddles, Hermione too, she even says they're fun to solve." He replied._

_"That's right Tom. Besides Tom there's nothing wrong with your name. It's perfect the way it is." Hermione intervene gently._

_"If you lot would stop talking and get your ice creams from me, maybe we could start eating them like we planned to do." Ron interrupted before the conversation could continue. True, in his hands were four ice cream cones with different flavors. Vanilla for Harry, strawberry for Hermione, mint for Tom, and the chocolate one for Ron._

_Grabbing their frozen treat they started munching and licking it. It was a hot summer day and their ice cream helped cool them off, it wasn't until they were done with the treat that they noticed the sky darkened and it was about to rain._

* * *

Halloween came and soon enough the feast was about to begin, while the regular students went to the usual, but grand, feast the Slug Club members headed to the courtyard where that years Slug Party would be held. Witches and Wizards of various age wore their best robes as the students descended from the steps. The younger members stayed with their groups of friends, while the older ones walked around and interacted with the adults. Might as well establish some connections while you can, and better beforehand.

While they were busy doing as they pleased Tom merely grabbed a drink and stood back casually, or at least that's most would believe, but in actuality he was searching around for some familiar faces. Everyone's faces was a blur to him at the party, they were all unimportant therefore useless to him. A flash of Expelliarmus red hair caught his eye and before he knew it Ron had walked up to him.

They both shared a court nod before standing together and looking to see if they could find the other two. It was a while before they found the others, causing Tom to feel slightly uneasy, hiding it behind a calm mask Tom turned to the older of the two and asked. "Are the other two here?"

Glancing at the younger from the corner of his eye, he answered, "Yes, like you I'm looking for them right now. It's best to stay in one place though, it wouldn't do if we went looking for them and they were looking for us."

Hearing Ron reassuring him that the other two were here gave Tom a small little bit of hope. Just a little. A few minutes passed before hands wrapped around Tom's head and covered his eyes. He heard Hermione giggle somewhere behind him and asked, "Well, Tom? Guess who?"

Playing along, Tom placed his hands on the other pair and gave a thoughtful grunt. "Is it perhaps Hermione?" He asked playfully. Knowing that he had guessed wrong.

"Nope, you're wrong." She chided; on the right he could make out Ron trying to stifle his laughter, though it failed miserably.

"Well since Ron is next to me, and there's only one person left... Is it by any chance Edwin?" Tom tried again with a small smile.

Shifting of movements came and Harry placed a well aim, but weak, smack on Tom's head. "Very funny Tom. Your mean to remember an owl you hate but to forget your own brother!" Harry said in mock hurt.

A throaty chuckle tore from his throat without him even noticing. Looking at his surrounding he noticed the little things he didn't before. Dim lights came out from the floating pumpkins as they flew motionlessly in the dark night sky. Natural lights from the star gave them all the more light and tables upon tables lined on the side for those to rest or eat to take. Food of festivities decorated on the long white tables across so that those who wished to devour the savory food may come and take what they choose.

The most amazing things were that all the other occupants of the party were wearing cloaks of various colors - colors that he didn't bother to notice before. Colors that differ from red to green to blue or even to pink. Smiles lit there faces and everything just seemed right again. Perfect, just like it used to be.

"Ah! Ms. Peverell! It is so good to see you again!" Slughorn's voice boomed from just a few feet away from them.

They either turned to him or regarded him coolly before ignoring him; except for Hermione, of course. "Hello Professor. Slughorn. I'm sure Tom is doing well in classes, yes?" She said, not giving him a chance to talk to her about politics and issues with the ministry.

"Oh! Yes, yes of course! Tom is an excellent student, top of his peers and even most of the older students!" Slughorn praised wholeheartedly.

"Yes, well when you have a great instructor it is to be expected." Harry commented with a small smile. A smile that fooled many.

Slughorn blushed happily at the praise, but waved it off in a failed attempt to make him seem minor. Though it didn't work with the proud look in his eyes of the smugness of his face. "Yes, yes, well actually I came over to-"

"Well, sorry, but we came here because we wanted to see how Tom's life has been at Hogwarts. Not to mention it's about time for a family reunion. Harry has been complaining about missing Tom too much, even though it's only been a few months." Ron cut him off while he rubbed at the sore spot he got from Harry on the arm.

"Of course, of course. I'll leave to four to it then." He said, before walking off upon seeing someone else from the ministry.

A moment of silence passed before Harry muttered something suspiciously like, "I didn't complain... Just whine."

Another moment passed before Ron released a bark of laughter and Hermione chuckled softly. Tom merely smiled at his brother and walked over to retrieve some drinks. Four bottles of butterbeer was good enough and when he was going to walk back to them, Abraxas walked up along side him. Whispering in hush voices Abraxas said as quietly and gently as he could, "Tom, there is word going around that some of the lower servants are planing on rebelling against your orders."

Giving Abraxas a quick glance he whispered equally as quietly. "Hm, where did you hear about this? It looks like I'll have to teach them a lesson when all of this is over with. Make sure that they don't make a scene when my family is here, understood?" He commanded.

Abraxas gave a small nod and was about to walk away until he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and a hand popped up besides his own. "Oh, is this your friend Tom?" The man asked cheerfully with an easy smile on his face.

Inky black, messy hair pulled up in a short tail and wide green eyes looked at his own gray ones. This was Harry E. Peverell, head of the Peverell family and Tom's older brother. When had he gotten behind them? He was sure the older man was in front of them the whole time in that one spot! And... The older male was surprisingly short...

"Yes, Harry. He's my... Friend." Tom's deep, velvety voice snapped Abraxas back from his train of thoughts. "And please let go of him, Harry. It looks like he's giving you a piggyback ride and your a little kid." A hint of amusement cracked in the usually emotionless voice and he felt the arms loosening around his neck.

"I'm not a kid Tom. Heck! I older than you by twelve years!" Harry pouted before taking a butterbeer from Tom and opened it to drink.

After that Harry practically pulled Abraxas over to introduce him to the other two. The oldest brother, Ron W. Peverell, seemed really annoyed with Abraxas's presence, but refrained from walking away because of Harry's persistence. The only sister, and female of the family, Hermione G. Peverell, was wary of him but was otherwise friendly.

There was something off about them all, even Harry, who was eccentric to some degrees; almost like a sugar-high child. The way they approached him, they way they reacted around him; almost as if they were seeing someone else. Their eyes, whenever they landed on Abraxas himself, they seemed to age. Tom seemed to have notice as well because when the party was over he told - forbid - Abraxas from every coming into contact with them again unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

_White. Everything was so white outside, and Tom hated it; it reminded him too much of the days when he was in that orphanage before he was taken in by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Even in the dead of the night the white was still visible, in fact, it probably only enhance it more so than deteriorate it. Closing the the shades on his window Tom got up from his bed and walked out of his room to the kitchen for a glass of water._

_A candle was lit. In the living room there was small light in the corner; curious as any nine year old, he tip-toed over to the source of the light; forgetting his glass of water. As he drew closer he noticed a figure wrapped in something, as he was nearing the corner he saw Harry sitting on the window seat with a quill blanket wrapped around him. Harry was staring out at the endless snow with blank eyes._

_On the window sill was in fact a small lit candle. "Tom, won't you join me?" Harry's quiet voice asked._

_Tom didn't know how Harry had know he was there, but walked towards him. Shifting a little so that he would be covered in the blanket as well, Tom sat in Harry's lap while Harry wrapped his arm around the young boy. Their body heat, along with the warm charm Harry added to their shared blanket brought them comfort, and there the two sat in silence._

_"Harry? What are you watching?" Tom queried._

_It took a few minutes before Harry answered. "The snow. It's pretty, isn't it?" He commented absentmindedly._

_He didn't get it. The snow was just plain, colorless, boring. What could Harry see in this? Apparently he was speaking without realizing it and Harry released a throaty chuckle. For once, after three years of seeing Harry so bright, so vibrant with life like a young child, in that one moment he seemed so old. Like a decade had passed and his eyes showed something that Tom never wanted to see. "I like the snow because it's pure." Harry said, looking out the window again._

* * *

In late November it started snowing and eventually the Gryffindors of various age can be seen outside; throwing snowballs at each other. After all these years Tom understood what Harry saw in the endless mass of white, but he still didn't like it.

"Staring out at the snow Riddle?" Charles Potter mocked.

Tom ignored him and continued walking on to Transfiguration, his least favorite class. Though all the other professors were smitten with him, Dumbledore was an exception. Though the professor didn't show any actual distaste and was fair to everyone, Tom can just tell that the man didn't trust him like he did to all others.

Once he got inside and took his seat he grabbed a book from his bag and started reading it. To everyone else it would have looked like to be any ordinary potions book, but in reality it was a book taken from the restricted section of the library: **_Secrets of the Darkest Art_**.

Horcruxes. A type of dark magic that allows the person to separate their souls into objects so that if the main body is destroyed, it was still possible to be alive. Interesting magic that could become useful for his future plans.

There was only one flaw that he couldn't solve: his siblings. He can go on with the ritual, but what of his siblings. The Horcruxes allow him to live longer - to **be** immortal - yet his precious sibling, no matter how perfect, would eventually die and he would be alone. Tom Marvolo Riddle was more than willing to change this imperfect world to suite his siblings, to make everything perfect just for them. That was why he was executing these plan for him, but then they will die and this world would be meaningless again.

A dark look crept in his eyes and he knew that when that time came he would do anything to bring them back. Necromancy. He could always bring them back through necromancy, but then they won't be whole. It would just be an empty shell without a soul.

"Well, let's begin classes shall we?" Dumbledore said, and Tom swears, there's a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Dumbledore whirled around and transfigurated his desk into a baby dragon and turned back to his students. "Well, what I'm asking of you to do today is quite difficult to do. Something that even the seventh year students have troubles doing, or is simply impossible to do even for them. However, someone has come to me a few days ago and asked for a request. I owe that person and agreed, that and I, myself, wanted to see how well my students would put up to this challenge." He said cheerfully, too cheerfully.

Tom felt his left eye twitching in irritation; did he really just say that aloud for everyone in the class to hear? What happened to the Gryffindor pride? Like all the other students, Tom got up from his seat and turned to his desk and tried to turn it into a baby dragon. Even this was a little difficult for him, but only a little. Being the perfect student he was, he managed to transfigurate his desk into a baby dragon... On his second try.

Dumbledore gave a mere "Hmm." and rewarded Slytherin with fifteen points; no further praises like he would with other students. The Gryffindors were all glaring at him and whispers of "show-off" could be heard, but Tom could care less. He need not be bothered by fools less than he, anyways.

Class went by without much progress to most of the students and Dumbledore only gave them knowing looks, and soon enough classes ended and everyone got up to go to there next class. Once every students were out the door, Dumbledore peered right behind him where the baby dragon still rested; only this time a young man in, what appears to be, his early twenties, petting the baby's head affectionately.

Wise blue eyes twinkle behind half moon spectacles at the others' antics. "Tell me again Harry, why you wanted me to ask my students to perform such advance transfiguration?" He asked.

Harry gave a thoughtful hum and thought his answer carefully before he finally answered. "Because I was bored? No, that isn't the answer is it? Simply because I wanted to see my... Little brother's progress." While he said this, Harry carelessly flicked his wrist; causing the dragon to once again turn back to it's original form.

"Can I have a lemon drop? Please Albus?" Harry asked turning to his old time friend.

A throaty chuckle resonated deep from within Albus and he simply handed Harry a lemon drop, though reluctant. Harry happily placed it in his mouth. Lemon drops or good, but I prefer butterscotch. It's sweeter and has a caramel flavor to it." He commented.

"Yes, well I gave you a lemon drop so you own me a butterscotch." Albus teased lightly.

Green eyes widened before he pulled his cloak closer to him, and Albus laughed. The easy atmosphere dispersed as soon as it came, "Harry, why do you constantly check on Tom? You adopted him into your family and raised him, yet you show that you do not trust him as much as he wants to believe you do. Over all the years I've known you, I have never seen you this distrustful." Albus said calmly.

Blank green eyes pierced pale blue, causing the latter to flinch away. Eyes glowed an eerie green and darkened for a split second before they returned to the lifeless color it was before. "Albus, what is justice?" Harry asked turning to face away from the man and into a shelve of books.

Confusion clouded twinkling eyes before they answered with a thoughtful answer, "Justice... Justice is warped, Harry. To many eyes sees justice as law and balance while to some it is something else entirely. Justice is what one wants to see."

"Then what does Tom want to see Albus, I wonder what his justice is. Truthfully, I can't recall why I shouldn't trust Tom. I've forgotten a long time ago, but something is telling me that I need to keep an eye on him, just in case." Harry said before taking out a cloak and wrapping it around himself. Once again Harry was no longer in sight and students began filling in.

* * *

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hermione and Harry yelled, while the latter scooped the bleary-eyed child up from his bed._

_Tom released a small yawn before tucking his head in the crook of Harry's neck. "Come on Tom! It's your birthday and it's already eleven! I let you sleep in too!" Harry whined._

_"Harry, don't be so loud. Tom if you want we can leave you alone so you can go back to sleep." Hermione whispered while placing a hand on his shoulder._

_Tom shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No, I'm okay. Just put me down so I can brush my teeth and get ready." The ten year old said._

_Harry placed him down and together, all three walked out of the room. Hermione and Harry to the kitchen and Tom to the bathroom. It didn't take long for the younger to get ready and change so when he was done he walked to the kitchen. Only to have cream thrown at his face... "Harry! Ron!" He heard Hermione yell and he wiped off the cream on his face. Only to see Harry and Ron running away from an angry Hermione._

_There was cream and jelly on her face, hair, and clothes; the other two were no different. How much destruction can his older brothers cause while he was in the bathroom for ten minutes? "Oh, happy birthday Tom." Ron said as he continued running away from Hermione. The three continued to run until they couldn't any more and collapsed on the now dirty floor._

_Ron was the first to get up and he walked over to the counter. There was two waffles with strawberries and whip cream and he walked over to Tom and handed it to the younger. Tom blinked and looked at it again, there in whip cream read 'Happy Birthday Tom'. "We made breakfast but Harry and I argued on who got to write it. Hermione got annoyed and tried to write it herself... But we kinda sprayed it on her instead. Hermione wrote it down quickly and then tried to throw a plate of whip cream at us but it hit you instead. Oops." A sheepish smile was on Ron's face and Tom only laughed and thanked them._

* * *

"It's already February and the girls are getting flustered, especially the mud bloods." Walburga sneered.

St. Valentines Day was coming and that would be another headache to the now seventeen year old Tom. Couldn't everyone just forget Valentines Day just for one year? Last year Tom had received a box chocolate cauldrons from one girl and what was laced in it? Love potion.

Of all the things that could have been in that box of sweets, it just had to be love potion. They were all currently sitting at the Great Hall, eating breakfast when the owls came and dropped off packages. Edwin, that damn white owl, dropped the Daily Prophet for him and took a piece of bacon left as quickly as it came and with a glare at Tom.

Releasing a tired sigh, he picked up the prophet and twitched at the headline.

** Valentine's Sweetheart? **

**Yesterday, at 2:30 pm., Harry E. Peverell was found at Diagon Alley accompanied by his older sister, Hermione G. Peverell. They talked in hushed whispers while walking towards a jewelry store. There they picked up a pair of engagement rings. Both rings were of high class and the attendant who was tending to them said that Mr. Peverell was trying the band on while asking his sister for advice on the other ring. Is there a chance that Mr. Peverell was going to purpose to someone soon? But if so, why haven't we seen him with this mysterious lady? There are already rumors going off that Mr. Peverell was going to purpose at the high class French restaurant that just opened up. In fact, he already has a reservation at that very restaurant on Valentine's Day! Whoever this mystery lady is, she is sure lucky to have caught Mr. Peverell's eye. At the bottom is a picture caught on camera of a witch walking with Mr. Peverell at the cafe and the two seem to be in a very heated discussion. Not to mention there were papers and files with them about a wedding arrangement! It appears that Mr. Peverell is planning something very big for the upcoming holiday and we'll just have to wait and see what will unfold. Will one of the most wanted bachelor of Britain Wizarding World finally tying the knot? Is there finally going to be another female in the Peverell family? All answers shall be revealed in either new reports or the coming holiday.**

**-Sharon Skeeter**

For a moment Tom saw red, but refrain from acting up. Most of the Slytherin from Tom's inner circle gave quick glances at each other before Tom and almost immediately looked away. For his most loyal servants, it was no secret that he was possessive of his siblings and that any who dared to even 'taint' them would end up missing.

It had happened before when a scandal about some woman who claimed to have been sleeping with the oldest Peverell. Ron had denied the claim and said that he had never seen the woman in his life until then and even went as far as taking the veritaserum because the reporters have been bothering Harry and Hermione. When he was in fact telling the truth and was cleared, before the reporters can get to her she went missing and couldn't be found until months later. As a corpse.

No one knew one happened and they couldn't do anything. Most of the Slytherin suspect Tom, but no one had any evidence and they didn't really mind. The woman was actually a mud blood who was lusting after Ron.

"Anyways, Tom who are you going to take to Slughorn's Valentines Ball?" Caroline Greengrass asked with a little hint of hope in her eyes.

Tom merely shrugged and answered in a smooth velvety voice, "Hm, I haven't decided. I might even consider not going at all, but that wouldn't be very nice would it?" Disappointment flashed in her eyes before she remained quiet for the rest of breakfast.

Instead of thinking about the news article, though he _will_ get back on it later, Tom was more interested in a way for him to dodge the female population as much as he could until Valentines Day was over. The remaining two days until Valentine would be easy to dodge but on the actual day would be harder. The girls would be too excited to give out chocolates and to make matters worse it would be on a weekend; meaning that this would be going on for a whole day of dodging. Had there been classes that day it would at least be slightly more easier to manage.

Grabbing a mug of pumpkin juice he drank it before getting up. Thinking about being poison by love potions had made Tom lose his appetite; something Hermione would not approve of. Making sure that his book was tucked away in his cloak he walked out the Great Hall and towards his morning class, DADA as Harry would call it.

Taking a seat on the left side of the room in the back of the class; Tom once again took out a book and began reading it. It wasn't long before other students began walking in. Gryffindors and Slytherin... Who ever decided to place the two houses together was an idiot.

"We will be talking about the Unforgivables." Professor. Lockhart said before explaining further what they were.

"The Three Unforgivables are the Cruciatus, Imperius, and Avada Kedavra. Imperius, is probably the most... Humane of the three spells, but not by much. It takes away one's own freedom and makes them obey the caster of the spell. Cruciatus, on the other hand, is a torture spell. It brings excruciating pain to the person who is unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end. Finally, there is the Avada Kedavra curse. This is a killing curse that no one has ever survive from."

"Now I understand that I said the Imperius was the most humane, the reason why is because there's a way for one to actually repel against it. Not by magic, but extremely strong will power. Something that can only be obtain after being under it's effects. Cruciatus, in a way, is probably worse than the Avada Kedavra. If subjected to the curse for a long time or even a little bit of time it can bring insanity, and once you achieve insanity you practically lose your own will. Avada Kedavra is merely a powerful curse that kills the enemy but the effects are instant. You might not even feel pain; from what I've heard is that they just drop dead and never come back."

"What makes them dangerous is there own effects. I have been told by a war veteran that when you are under the Imperius curse you feel light headed; almost as if you are in a peaceful daze. It tempts you to follow the orders given to you by the caster. He also explained that the Cruciatus is like a thousand hot butter knife cutting through you and so much more pain. Avada Kedavra... Like I said earlier, I do not know as no one has ever survive the curse but I do know that most do not show any pained expressions, almost as if they didn't even know that they had died."

This was basically common knowledge to the Slytherin, but they still showed interest and practically drank up as much information as they could. The details in effects on the curses was only a bonus to them and if it weren't for the fact that they were Slytherins, they would all be wearing giddy faces.

Before Professor. Lockhart can go into further details the bell rang throughout campus and the students began to file out. If Tom wanted to know more about the curses he can simply ask Slughorn or read about it. There was no point about hanging onto every word by a man who had not experience anything. Now, how to get rid of evil known to man-kind as women.

* * *

_"Gellert Grindelwald strikes again." Ron nonchalantly said before turning back to Harry and Hermione._

_"No surprise there. Knowing Grindelwald he won't stop unless someone of equal power can. Then again, we never actually met him." Harry pointed out equally as nonchalant as Ron. The two had just finished reading the Prophet about Grindelwald's latest treachery, and apparently it had finally reached Britain. Something that many Britain witch and wizards feared._

_"Shouldn't we-"_

_"No Ron, it is not our responsibilities to take care of something that we had no business getting involve in. If there's anyone who needs to do this it's him, and he won't do it until Grindelwald has gone too far." Hermione said vaguely; knowing that the youngest was eavesdropping on them._

_Ron merely shut his mouth before looking down at another article. Something about a new type of broom coming out that summer; unfortunately, but not surprisingly, Tom didn't quite like quidditch. "Tom, do you want to go somewhere for Valentines?" Harry asked while taking out a few pots, strawberries, and solid chocolate; not once looking up from what he was doing._

_Shocked that Harry had manage to know he was there, Tom walked out from the hallway and Ron was the only one who seemed mildly surprised he was there all along. Apparently Hermione knew he was there too. "Well? Do you?" Harry asked once more before putting water at the bottom pot and placing the solid chocolate in the smaller and putting it over the bigger one._

_"Can we?" Tom asked hesitantly. Every Valentine in the pass the three were always busy with something. One time Hermione was so busy she didn't come home until three days later when Ron yelled at the Minister for not letting her rest._

_Turning around, Harry gave Tom a bright smile before nodding. Turning to look at the other two, they did the same, and for the first time Tom thought Valentines wasn't so bad after all. Because this time Valentines didn't take away his older siblings; his most precious people from him._

* * *

Another memory? No, it wasn't unusual for him to remember the happier times. Yes, he gets to see them during the holiday vacations, parties, and during summers, but something had changed. Something that Tom just couldn't pin-point, or simply didn't want to acknowledge. The days have passed and now it was barely Valentines Day.

Getting up from his bed, Tom was just about to walk out but the sight of Edwin stopped him. What could Harry need from him during Valentines Day? Walking over and opening the window so that the owl could come in, Edwin stuck out his leg before flying out the window and heading strait for home. Not even bothering to stop at the owlry and ignoring Tom completely. Why that owl hates Tom so much he will never know, and can care less.

Opening the letter with extreme delicacy, like it was something really valuable, he read the contents.

Dear Tom,

If it's no trouble for you can you go with Professor. Dumbledore to Hogsmeade? Don't worry, he'll let you accompany him and Hermione will meet you there. I can't come and pick you up personally because of the article that was released a few days ago. Let's spend Valentines day like we did when you were eleven years old, okay? 

Plus it's not a school day so it's alright to go missing for just a little bit. If you want you can invite your valentine with you, or even a friend. Just don't go overboard, okay? Well Hermione said she'll see you at the Three Broomsticks, bye and see you later! 

Sincerely, 

Lord of Fun, Harry

A tired sigh escaped from Tom but a small smile graced his lips right after, folding the paper neatly he placed it in his trunk with all the other letters from the previous years that were written from his siblings. It was like Harry to be this practical on the holidays. Picking his clothes he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It wasn't ideal for Tom to ask Dumbledore if he could come with him, but since Harry requested as such he would it.

Making sure that everything was perfect, he walked over to Dumbledore's class before knocking and a cheerful "Come in." was heard. Once he got inside the classroom, Dumbledore was already up and ready to go. Without even asking for permission, Dumbledore cut to the chase and spoke happily, "Well? Let's hurry! I'm sure Ms. Peverell is already waiting for you."

With that Dumbledore just walked away and down the halls to the front of the castle. Tom followed from behind and thought back to Harry's letter. Since when had Dumbledore and his brother became friends? If they were friends then why was Dumbledore distrusting of Tom? If- "You shouldn't think too deeply Mr. Riddle. We will be walking into Hogsmeade soon and you must hurry on to the location you promised to meet your sister." Dumbledore chided before indicating that they were already just outside of the small village.

"Yes, thank you Professor." Tom thanked calmly before walking off to the Three Broomsticks. Even early in the morning it was nearly half crowded already. It took a little bit of searching before he found Hermione sitting in the far corner. Her hair was being held back by a red silk ribbon and she wore black robes. Tom walked over to her and she looked up at him with her warm amber brown eyes. "Ready to go Tom? Oh, wait have you eaten breakfast yet?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

It was tempting to lie to her and say yes, but he just couldn't and merely shook his head. She smiled and told him to sit down and ordered a British breakfast for him: scrambled eggs, sausage, black pudding, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, half a tomato, and a mug of butterbeer. "Eat up, we won't leave until 8:00 anyways and it's only 7:25." Hermione ordered. Not daring to argue with her that he wasn't hungry, Tom merely began his large breakfast; it would be best if he just listened to her.

As soon as he was done, they both got up from the booth and left, Hermione had already paid earlier. Reaching the exit of the village she grabbed onto Tom's right arm and apparated to another location. It wasn't until he felt the familiar present of Heaven's Hearth that he realized that he was back to the home he had called from when he was younger. "Come on, we have a long day ahead of us." Hermione said while walking ahead of him.

The cottage was fairly big, bigger than the average that was for sure. It stretched out to 100 ft and the front was covered in greenery. Trees shaded the tall welcoming home. Herbs, plants, and flowers were planted here and there in a neat fashion with a fountain in the center. There were also vines that crawled up the walls giving it an ancient but elegant look. The backyard had a nice pond with clear water and a large greenhouse.

Tom had never actually seen anyone in the greenhouse, but the plants there just seem to blossom every time he goes there. Of course, this wasn't the Peverell ancient ancestral home, but it was still home for them. "Hurry Tom, we mustn't keep them waiting too long." Hermione called over her shoulder.

Quickening his speed just a little he caught up with her. Hermione gave a quick smile before unlocking the door and entering. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something wasn't right, usually Harry would have already been out and greeting Tom and Hermione back, but something wasn't right. Wher- "Hello Tom, nice school year so far?" Harry asked from behind him.

Whirling around quickly, there he was. Harry was leaning on the wall where no one was just a second ago, while drying his hand with a dish rag. "Well, since your already ready let's go. There's much to do and we all need to talk of the events going on during this past year, okay?" Harry asked calmly before getting up from his leaning position and walking to the living room.

As always, Harry took his usual spot on the window seat and waited until Hermione and I sat down; Ron was already there, sitting in an armchair while looking at the fireplace. Hermione took a seat on the couch and I sat down next to her. The air was tense, something that I had never though possible for them. Yes, Hermione and Ron argue, but never to an extent where everything was so tense such as this. Harry had said that they would be talking about this whole year, something that had never been done in the past unless something serious came up... Did they find out about the death? How is that possible, he had made sure no one had come in any contact with that news to his family.

"Tom, can we talk about what's been going on for the past year? Or will you be the one telling us what is going on?" Ron asked coldly while sparing him a quick glance before turning back to the fireplace.

They didn't make any implications about the death of that one mud blood. Tom choose his next words carefully, without lying but not exactly the truth either. "There was nothing exciting for me." Tom finally answered, the death of one girl was nothing to him.

"Exciting for you? What of the others? Was something interesting for them that wasn't for you?" Harry asked equally. He forgot, Harry may act like a child sometimes, but he was as sly and cunning as he was brave and bold.

"I'm not sure, I never interest myself in interacting with others." Tom pointed out calmly.

"What of that Malfoy boy? Abraxas, I believe his name is." Hermione stated while looking over to Harry, who was facing the window and not Tom.

"Our relationship is complex. We never really exchange words outside of classes." He clarified.

"So you didn't hear anything about the death of that one girl." Ron asked boldly, while still staring at the burning flames.

All was quiet for a few moments before Tom could actually answer, but before he could Harry spoke up first. ***Do you believe yourself to be Ssslytherin'ss heir, Tom?*** Hermione and Ron seemed to shiver just a little before looking at him.

***No.*** Tom answered, before realizing what went wrong. They were talking in parsletongue, something he thought that only he was capable of doing, not Harry. "Why would you lie to me Tom?" Harry asked calmly, knowing that his web of lies were already catching up with him. "I'm not lying." Tom said, looking offended.

"Then why did you look so shocked when you replied to me in parsletongue? I didn't know I was talking in a different language until Hermione and Ron pointed it out for me when we were younger, as far as I knew, no one was supposed to realize they were talking in a different language until someone had told them. Salazar was the only man known for being able to speak this language and his descendents as well. You lied to me when you said no to any knowledge of Slytherin's heir." Harry pin-pointed while slowly turning to him.

There was a look of disappointment on each and every one of their faces. Even Ron looked mildly disappointed at Tom. Everything was eerily quiet before Hermione got up and went to the kitchen, and Ron got up as well and walked out to the back. There was only Harry and Tom now; Harry looking strait at Tom, and the latter looking down at the floor.

"Did you kill the girl that died this year?" Harry asked. "No." Tom denied. "What killed her then? There was no evidence that said she was killed by any sort of magic, except for her being petrified. The only known magical creature that I know of that could possibly kill another living thing that way is a basilisk, and the only basilisk I can find is the one in the Chamber of Secrets, left by Salazar Slytherin himself. Tom, you didn't kill Myrtle yourself, but you did it indirectly didn't you?" Harry asked.

No more, there was no more reason for Tom to answer these questions. Although he tried not to lie to them, one little lie had set everything off and all his secrets were nearly spilled. Valentine had just hit a new low. "What will you do? Abandon me? Is that why Dumbledore let me come with you? Because he knew that you would abandon me!" Tom hissed.

"Dumbledore didn't know anything. We simply asked him if he would do us a favor and let you come with him so that we could take you out today, but something came up during the period of us asking him to today." Hermione all but whispered.

"All he knew was that we were going to take you out to that famous restaurant that opened up. The one where I was accused of taking my supposed Valentine to go and eat." Harry explained further.

"You didn't answer my question." Tom said, before looking away. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Harry's eyes anymore and he couldn't bare to look at Hermione either. He didn't want to feel the rejection that was sure to come from the answers to his questions.

"Nothing, there's nothing we'll do. Tom, you're still going to inherit the Peverell fortune, as well as Slytherin." Harry said pensively, before getting up and heading towards his room. Valentines had definitely hit a new low.

* * *

It was already nearing the end of the school year and there hadn't been any letters since that day. The prophet had finally cleared out all the misunderstanding about Harry; he was actually looking for two engagement rings that were similar in sizes with him and Hermione that would match the original couple. The wedding plans were actually engagement plans, so that the future groom could purpose to his future wife at the perfect moment.

Harry had already forgiven them, but Ron was grumbling about how they were idiots for not getting the actual answers themselves and relying on gossip. It was getting agitating that they hadn't send any letters and Tom wasn't a patient person. He never was and never will. It was a weekend that day, and his frustration had reached a new limit. Luckily Abraxas was there to help him get over it.

'Bad habits die hard.' Hermione had once said before when he was younger.

"T-Tom!" Abraxas moaned from under him. The others had decide on going to Hogsmeade since it was a free weekend, and there was nothing better to do. That or they decided to go practice for the quidditch game coming up. Gryffindors vs. Slytherin.

Abraxas clenched the bedsheets as he usually did and Tom clenched his teeth. It had been a while since he had done Abraxas and he had gotten tighter since he last remembered. Abraxas moaned once again as Tom started thrusting into him quickly and effortlessly. Abraxas was going to come but before he could Tom had taken his member out, earning a growl of displeasure from the other.

Before Abraxas could complain Tom had slammed right into him, hitting that one spot that weakened Abraxas completely. The latter choked on his moan before groaning as he released himself. Getting out of him Tom was about to leave, but Abraxas grabbed his hips and bowed his head over the other's member. It didn't go unnoticed from him that Tom had yet to release himself. Abraxas began to deep throat him and gave a thoughtful hum.

Grabbing a fist full of the other's blond lock he pushed him deeper, almost menacingly. Once Tom came Abraxas retracted and coughed. The sticky substance was all over his face, and before Tom could do anything he imagined haunting green eyes. Without thinking Tom grabbed Abraxas and forced him back down and trailed kisses down his neck.

Licking, kissing, both were the same to him and he played with the other's nipple. Abraxas moaned like a whore and grabbed Tom's black hair. Dark brown eyes flashed with possessive red; Harry, his Harry.

***CUT***

"Harry, do you still remember?" Hermione asked as they stared up at the darkening sky.

"Of course 'Mione, how can I forget?" Harry replied while smiling at one of his best friend.

"Just making sure mate." Ron said weakly.

The three laid down in silence as they continue to watch the sky. There was a deep silence between them, an unbreakable silence that spoke of so many promises that they kept to their heart. Promises that they no longer wanted to fulfill but knew they must.

"Grindelwald is coming." All three said in unison, not once batting an eyelash.

"Do you think we can finally rest?" Harry asked hopefully. No answer came; there wasn't a need to when they all already knew the answer. They didn't deserve any peace. Fate wouldn't allow them to rest anymore because she was cruel.

All three got up from their position and took out their wands. There wasn't a need to do this anymore, but they had an act to keep up. As soon as they were ready, there they were Grindelwald's wizards, pointing their wands at them. Without hesitation someone yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

"Tom, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked while looking up from his paperwork. It had been years since the headmaster had seen the other, but that didn't mean he trusted the younger man.

It didn't go unnoticed to Dumbledore, how can he now notice when Harry had told him the first signs of a Horcruxes in use? The youth had been falling deeper into the dark arts after the death of his adopted family, and there was no telling what he was capable of. "Hermione had always told him that no matter the outcome of the past, history would always repeat itself. They had tried and raise Tom with love, care, and had honestly taught him what a family truly was, but it was all for naught. Just as Hermione had predicted all those years ago.

"I came here to ask you of the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Tom replied, while waving his hand in an uncaring manner.

"I will not give you that position, Tom." Dumbledore said calmly, while the twinkle in his eyes dimmed. He was such a promising youth, what had gone wrong that caused him to take this path. Ron had said that Tom had taken the dark arts even before their confrontation with the man, so what had gone wrong? Was it the ambition for power that drove him to this? No, the answer was clear, and they knew as well, there was just nothing they could have done anymore to prevent this.

Tom narrowed his, now red, eyes at Dumbledore and sneered. However, instead of arguing for the position Tom merely spat at the older man. "You deny me what I seek! Ha! The position will never be filled by any one else Dumbledore." With those final words he got up and walked away from the office.

"History has always repeated itself... Don't you agree Dumbledore?"

"Yes... Yes, I do... Harry."

* * *


End file.
